The elfin princess
by 1panda
Summary: Hinata is a elf and Sasuke is her human slave hmm whats goin to happen now please be nice this is my first story sasuhina
1. The Meeting

A/N: okay first and probably the only story I'm going to so please be nice to me pppllleeaassee I'm a weak person don't yell a

A/N: okay first and probably the only story I'm going to so please be nice to me pppllleeaassee I'm a weak person don't yell at me.

* * *

The meeting

"Hinata, Hinata where are you? Come here for a moment Hinata" Hizashi called "coming father" Hinata ran into the living room to see Neji (brother), Hizashi (father), and a strange little boy in between them.

"Oh Hinata I was just talking to Neji about Sasuke he will be staying with us he has no family except his brother but he's gone on one knows why though."

"Okay" she smiled gently

"Also he will be your guardian since he can't live here without doing something it will cause problems for the royal elfin family you cause he's human and everything" her eyes went wide "are you for real? He can play with me to right father" "well I guess if you want to"

"Yay! I always wanted someone to play with" she ran up to Sasuke and hugged him he didn't even move.

"Well I and Neji will go to the study room you kids have fun now okay?"

"Okay"

* * *

Lying down in the garden encircled by flowers Hinata sits up while Sasuke still lies down.

"So Sasuke how do you like it here?" Hinata asked

"It's okay I guess" Sasuke answers in a whisper

"Sasuke are you okay please tell me what really happened before you came here please"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because big brother will yell at me if I tell anyone"

"No he won't he's not he and if he is big brother and father will take care of you" she said in a reassuring voice

"I still don't want to"

"That's okay you can tell me whenever you are ready"

"Okay"

"What is it like outside the castle?"

"There are a lot of people that are mean and nice"

"Oh that must be cool"

"Not really"

"Why not"

"Just cause"

"Can you please tell me"

"Some people keep on following me"

"That's creepy"

"Yeah"

"Come on Sasuke we need to get inside soon" Hinata sat up pulling Sasuke with her he blushed a light blush that Hinata couldn't see

"Her hand is so warm and soft I think I'm going to like it here" Sasuke thought

* * *

Everyone was in the dinning room the dinning room walls is blue with a design that looked like waves and next to the walls were priceless family heirlooms. There is a long hand crafted table with Hinata's father and mother at the sides Hinata sat to the left side of her mother, Neji to the right of his father, and Sasuke on the other side of Hinata.

"So Sasuke how was your first day in the castle" Hizashi asked

"It was fine sir" he responded looking at his food

"That's good you having fun?"

"Yes sir"

"Sasuke stop"

"Stop what sir"

"Stop saying sir there's no need for that"

"Um ok …"

"Uncle is fine"

"Okay uncle"

"Hinata who's that stunning young man to your side" Hinata's mother asked

Sasuke blushed lightly

"He's Sasuke he's my new best friend and we are going to be together forever right Sasuke"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Father may Sasuke and I be excused please"

"Fine but show Sasuke to his room"

"Oh no Hizashi let him stay in Hinata's room it will be like a sleep over and Hinata never had a sleep over before"

"Oh okay but you can't stay up all night"

"Oh for real father thank you oh so much luv you" Hinata ran up to her mother

"Thanks mom" she whispered

"No problems Hun now go to your room hurry" Hinata giggled and ran up stairs

"I think that they will be more than friends don't you think"

"He better think twice before he ever touches Hinata ever" Neji said

"Yeah he better and if he gets to strong for you Neji I'll hold him and you hit him"

"Well aren't you the protective type Neji and Hizashi" she giggled

"Let's just see what happens for now"

"And you're a schemer" Hizashi said

I'm so sorry it short but I couldn't think of anymore to write I'm so so so sorry.

Please review if you want me to write more


	2. New Family

A/N: I'm so glad that people are reviewing me

A/N: I'm so glad that people are reviewing me . Yay!

* * *

The following morning in Hinata's lavender room with two windows at the side of her queen size bed. Most of her room is engulfed in toys except the center and the doorways to the hallway and bathroom. Hinata was the first to wake up so she decided to watch Sasuke sleep on the ground until Sasuke started screaming.

"NO NO! Stop hurting them" Sasuke said screaming

"Sasuke what wrong?" Hinata said

"GO away please stay away I don't want to die go away" He said still in his sleep

"Sasuke you're not going to die don't worry wake up Sasuke"

Just before Sasuke could say anything more Hizashi, Neji, and their mother came in her room.

"Neji help me get Sasuke out of here" Hizashi said

"Okay"

"No don't take him away tell me what's wrong with Sasuke" Hinata said crying

"Hinata baby don't worry about Sasuke he's going to be fine" her mother told her

"I can't stop worrying about him he's my friend"

"We know but if you really want to help him you have to stop worrying okay"

"But he can't be fine he's screaming and crying he needs me"

"That's what Neji and your father are doing and once he wakes up you can go back to playing okay?"

"Okay"

"Don't worry Hinata me and dad are going to use elfin magic on him that the most purest magic there is to help someone so he will be back I promise and when he does I will even play with you guys"

"Okay take care of him"

"Let's go Neji" Hizashi said

* * *

Out in the garden

"Mom are they going to be back soon?" Hinata said

"I don't know nightmares are a tricky thing Hinata"

"Mom what's a nightmare like?"

"Well it when you dream of something that scares you"

"How long do you usually get nightmares?"

"You can't really put a time on it"

"Why?"

"Because you can have until you conquer it or it could be a distant memory that you keep seeing happening over and over again so it can't go away"

"Hinata why are you crying?"

"Cause Sasuke could have a distant memory that won't go away"

"Oh honey don't worry elfin magic will definitely help him"

"Mom I'm hungry"

"Come on let have some breakfast we need our strength to see Sasuke"

"Are you for real we are going to see him" she asked with an angelic smile

"Yes and we can go to see my friend afterwards"

"So we are going out of this castle"

"Uh huh so lets hurry and eat"

"Okay Yay!"

* * *

At Sasuke's plain looking room

"Okay Neji we are almost done"

"Yes father"

"Now were are done"

"Look father he waking up"

"That's good or Hinata would start crying again"

"What Hinata was crying why? What happened while I was sleeping?"

"Whoa hold up Sasuke she was crying because you had a nightmare that's all she was so worried about you"

"Why me?"

"Because you are her first friend Sasuke"

"Father shouldn't we be going now Hinata and mother will be worried"

"Yes we should let get going then"

* * *

At the kitchen that looked like fairies made it everything there is shiny and neat with much decoration.

"Mom I'm finished"

"Me now let's go and see Sasuke"

"Wait mom what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That shadow at the window"

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last so so so so so sorry but please review so I know that I should write more chapters.


	3. On the Road

A/N: thank for all the reviews everyone and if you know the name of Hinata's mother would you please tell me

A/N: thank for all the reviews everyone and if you know the name of Hinata's mother would you please tell me. I'm so sorry that I didn't up date sooner.

* * *

New family

At the kitchen

Hinata's mother walked up to the door with fear written all over her as she reached for the door knob her hand was shaking violently. When the door finally flew open a little somebody with blond hair and little wings flew in. that little someone flew straight for the food on the table.

"Mom what is that thing?" Hinata asked with a crooked smile.

"Hinata that a fairy" Her mother responded with a big cheerful look and a sigh of relief.

"Oh I'm sorry if I scared you I'm Naruto and I only came to ask you if you wouldn't mind letting me have some food cause you see I'm very hungry" The little blond fairy said so loud as if Hinata and her mother couldn't here him.

"Well hi there Naruto this is my daughter Hinata and I'm her mother it is very nice to meet you do you have a home Naruto?" she said with excitement

"Well no" he said very depressed

"What about a family?" little Hinata asked

"No family" he said crying

"Aw don't worry Naruto we'll be your family and you can stay here too" Hinata said with an angelic smile that can make anyone happy

"For real?" he said so happy that he looked like he was going to blow up from happiness

"Yes I don't think that Hinata's father and brother will have a problem with it but I don't know about Sasuke" she answered with a small giggle

"Yay! A real family" the little fairy flew around in hyperactive mode

Then Hinata and her mother heard something coming closer.

"Hi Hinata" said Neji

"Hi Neji is Sasuke okay yet" she asked with a worried face

"I don't know why don't you ask him yourself" and right behind Neji was Sasuke

"Hi Hinata" Hinata was so happy that she ran in to Sasuke's arms

"Oh Sasuke your okay" she said while she was squeezing him tightly

"Yeah thanks to your dad and Neji" showing off a little smile while Neji elbowed him

"By the way we have a new member in the family" she said excitedly

"Yeah who?" with a hint of anger in his tone

"Sasuke this is Naruto" smiling with excitement

"You must be joking this little thing can't be part of your family this little loser will probably put you in danger" with his anger now showing to everyone

"You human what make you think I can hurt Hinata you're the lowliest of all species a fairy wouldn't harm anything unlike all you humans that would hurt the people you love"

"You little pipsqueak you don't know anything about me and what happen to your family you probably did do something to hurt them"

"Sasuke stop this immediately he will be part of this family and that's it there is no fighting it" Hinata yelled at Sasuke with all her might

To break the silence Hizashi spoke up and said

"How about we go to your mother's friend's house"

"Alright but who's house are we going to" said Neji

"Oh you'll figure it out once we get there Neji" his mother said

Hinata recovered from her anger and asked

"Wait Neji has been out of the castle grounds before?"

"Yes" Hizashi responded

"How come I haven't been able to go outside" again furious

"That's because your our little baby girl and now you have a bodyguard" her mother said

* * *

Outside at the stables

"Okay we don't have all the horses today so all of us will have a partner" Hizashi spoke to everyone

"Father why are most of the horses gone" Hinata wondered

"Cause the aren't" was his simple reply but what everyone didn't know was that he was planning for most of the horses to be gone

"Okay" Hinata said confused

"well then Hinata and Sasuke will go on Snowflake that's the one that is white and short I know I know she's short but kids 7 yrs. Of age are short too also Neji will have Lghtingbolt he's tan Neji and your mother and I will have the black Charming oh and before I forget Naruto you will go with Neji"

* * *

A/N: Again sorry about updating so late

The ages of every one if you want to know

Sasu: 7

Hina: 7

Naru: 7

Neji: 12

Mom: 31

Dad: 32

Sorry it's getting shorter.


	4. Scared

A/N: Thank for everything everyone and please if I didn't get any reviews I won't know if you like the chapter or story and then I will stop writing and some of you might get mad and I will feel guilty sorry of writing about nothing just then. Oh and I have a pic of Hinata of an elf and I still need to know the name of Hinata's mom.

* * *

On the pathway

That's like a dirt road but smaller like a meter wide and with a lot of trees. Sasuke was holding Hinata so she won't fall off the horse so she is in the front and he is in the back of the horse, the same for their parents, and Neji is sitting on the saddle while Naruto is on his shoulder.

"S…Sasuke" Hinata tried to say

"Yes" Sasuke answered

"Um I'm sorry that I yelled at you" she said looking like she was about to cry for a mistake she didn't mean to do and get scolded by her mother.

"That's ok" he said as if nothing really happened

"Are you sure?" questioning him as if he were lying

"Yeah it's my fault anyways I provoked you by yelling at Naruto" saying it like he knew it all

"Sasuke do you know were your brother is?" looking back at him

"No" looking straight ahead just incase they hit a tree

"Then why won't you tell me what happened before you came to live with us?"

"I already told you

"But how will your brother know if he's not here"

"He knows everything"

"Then can you tell me want your mother was like?"

"Well she a lot like your mother but not an elf"

"Oh and your dad?"

"He didn't really notice me he only noticed my older brother"

"Did you mother ever tell you stories"

"Yeah she always told me about elf's she told me they were short"

"Hey we aren't short" Hinata said getting a little mad

"Yes I know you look almost like humans but with different ears"

"What about our eyes"

"Yes that's different but I think that it is just your family I think an elf can have black eyes too"

"So your father never noticed you"

"Well he actually noticed me for a month before his death"

"I'm sorry I asked" she said getting a little sad

"No its okay" he said not affected by the question

"Can I still ask you more questions?"

"You just asked a question so yes"

"What was your brother like?"

"He always tried to get my father to notice me"

"That's nice"

"I guess"

"It is"

"Yeah I guess if you didn't think about how cold he was to me"

"Why was he like that?"

"I don't know"

"What was your house like?"

"Well we were rich so our house had two floors and it was brown oh also it was over a lake"

(If you want to see how Sasuke's house would look like in real life go check my account)

"I bet you get to do what ever you wanted to do"

"No not really"

"How come?"

"I was always trying to be better than my brother to do anything fun and plus there was no one around to play with unlike right now I have you to play with and guard"

"You have Naruto too"

"Yeah there's him but he is very little"

"I wonder if Naruto has anyone to play with before he came here"

"You could ask him once we are at your mother's friend's house"

"Alright"

"okay kids we are going to be there very soon so once you see my friend I want you to be on your best behavior and Sasuke don't think just cause we aren't at the castle you can stop taking car of Hinata" Hinata's mother yelled to everyone

"Yes I will protect her with my life" saying it very seriously

"Mother why Sasuke can't stop taking care of Hinata" Neji asked

"Son that because we are soon going into the territory of thieves" Hizashi said

"Father what is are thieves?" Hinata asked

"It is someone who takes stuff from you"

"Why do they do that" she asked very confused

"It's because they need money or they just like the things of others"

"Hizashi sir do you hear that?" Sasuke asked

"Hear what?" Naruto yelled

"Shush Naruto they are coming" Hizashi said

* * *

A/N: please review


	5. Night

A/N: I only got one review I'm so depressed I'm sorry if I didn't do anything you liked and sorry that I update so late please

A/N: I only got one review I'm so depressed I'm sorry if I didn't do anything you liked and sorry that I update so late please forgive me. Since I still don't know Hinata's mother's name her name is mom.

At the path still but no everyone is hiding.

"Sasuke get Hinata and put this on please try to get her to the house" Hizashi said handing Sasuke some rags that are blue and green. Sasuke put on the blue rags while Hinata put on the green.

"Father and mother will we see you soon" little Hinata asked getting all teary eyed.

"yes you will we will all see each other soon but we will arrive at the house later oh and I think Neji should go with you but Naruto stays here" her mother spoke to her with much care in here voice

"Don't worry I will take care of them even if it cost me my life" Sasuke said in a very serious voice

"Bye" both Neji and Hinata said in unison

"Take care" mom said and with that they parted ways

Couple hours later

"Lets rest" Sasuke said to Neji and Hinata

"But we are in the land of thieves" Hinata said very scared

"We past that land already" Neji whispered in tiredness

"O-okay" Hinata looked down at the dirt path

They went behind some trees just in case bandits would come and they took off their rags so they can sleep on them Neji was the first to fall asleep

"Um Sasuke I'm scared" Hinata stood in front of Sasuke

"Come Hinata you can sleep with me while I sing you a lullaby" Sasuke answered in a very caring way

"I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you,

I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
and every waking hour, I feel you taking power From me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scenery over again

I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please"

Within moment of the end Hinata fell to sleep and with her Sasuke

In the morning Neji woke up first seeing Hinata in Sasuke's arms with that he became so furious at Sasuke that when he wakes up he will have a very dark secret meeting with him after 10 min. Neji decided just to wake him.

"Sasuke wake up NOW" Neji was now super Pissed

"Huh what is it?" said a dazed Sasuke

"Stop touching Hinata" he said in a very threatening voice

"Hey don't get mad at me she was the one who was scared and you weren't the one who took care of her" he said back

"Fine I will let this go" he said not admitting defeat

After their argument Hinata woke up

"Hinata I'm sorry that we woke you" Sasuke said

"Oh no its fine" she said no wanting to guilt them

"By the way we will be leaving after breakfast" Sasuke added

"Okay" Hinata was very cheerful

"And I liked you lullaby last night"

"Thanks my father would use to sing that to my mother so she could go to sleep and she would sing to me"

"Oh how nice and romantic"

"yeah the always acted like little children my brother would get really irritated by them but I always knew they did it for me but if they still were alive and I was with you I bet they would act like love sick teenager"

"It kind of remind me of my parents" Sasuke said remembering his past

"Maybe the knew each other" Hinata said with delight

"That would be so cool we could ask mother and father once we meet each other again" Hinata being hopeful to see her parents again with Naruto

"Okay" Sasuke agreed

I'm sorry that I didn't write for so long it just that I'm starting to get tired of writing cause I have to do it for school and not for fun and if you like that song it's a stalker song so I cut some parts out and for the people who don't like cussing don't worry there isn't any oh and if I write usually like I'm suppose to then there is going to be cussing later on in the story.


End file.
